


Clean

by elephant_bubbles



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: Jesse and Jane had gotten clean, and life was good.
Relationships: Jane Margolis/Jesse Pinkman
Kudos: 3





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on my third? re-watch of Breaking Bad and Jane’s death hit me super hard this time around, so here’s a short little au scene I came up with to make myself feel better after having to see the ending of ‘Phoenix’ (and its subsequent events) again. Hope you like it!

* * *

“You get clean  _ tomorrow. _ I mean it.” 

Perhaps it had been Donald’s threat, combined with the rush from the acquisition of Jesse’s share of the money that had convinced them, but either way it had worked. They had done it; Jesse and Jane had gotten clean. 

But not because anyone had told them to. 

Because they had wanted to kick their habits for good and turn their lives around for the better. 

They had a place of their own (it wasn’t in New Zealand, but they were together). The heroin that had dragged them down was out of their lives was gone for good, and the other potential threat had also been taken care of; they hadn’t contacted or been in contact with Mr. White since that night (they later learned that he had taken a turn for the worse following it, which was a blessing in disguise as it would keep them on the straight and narrow path). 

Now, a year and a half since that turning point, they were happy, clean, and moving forward in life.

*****

Jesse opened his eyes, and the bright bedroom came into focus. His first thought was that it was Valentine’s day, and he and Jane were going to spend it together, possibly drive up to that museum Jane had been talking about in Santa Fe. Jesse turned his head to the side and caught sight of Jane, already awake and looking back at him. She offered a smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” he greeted. 

“Now that you’re awake, are you still planning on taking me to the museum today?” she asked, turning on her side to face him.

“Sure, if you feel like it,” Jesse replied, bringing a hand up to his face, in an attempt to wipe the sleep away.

“Cool,” Jane said, moving to sit up in bed. She threw back the blanket, instinctively bringing a hand up to the side of her stomach. The pregnancy had been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. “Is there still cereal?”

“Uh, yeah, I think so,” Jesse said, resting his arm over his face. “But don’t eat here, I want to take you out to breakfast today.” 

“That’s nice, but your baby’s craving Crunch Berries again,” Jane said as she got out of bed. “We can do breakfast out another morning.”

“Yeah. That’s cool, I guess,” Jesse said, throwing his own blanket back. He looked back to Jane, watching her as she got her footing. Once she was settled, she noticed Jesse watching her.

“Well come on, let’s go,” Jane said. “We’ll go enjoy our day out, and then we can spend the rest of the evening back here in bed together.” 

Jesse smiled, moving his arm off of his face. That got him (and their Valentine’s Day) moving. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
